Uka-Uka
"Você não pode idiotas fazem '''nada' direito? " '', Uka Uka , Bater Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Uka Uka é um espírito máscara vodu eo irmão gêmeo mais jovem de Aku Aku , de quem ele é exatamente o oposto. Ele é basicamente a força motriz por trás de um mau plano massivo que muitas vezes ele usa para trabalhar com o Dr. Neo Cortex, e é freqüentemente chateado com Cortex por seus fracassos.Uka Uka tem um pavio curto, e é muito impaciente. Ele culpa Cortex toda vez que ele falha, e é uma ferida muito loser. Históriahttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=1Editar Pré-história da série[]Editar Vários séculos antes dos eventos da série, Uka Uka estava trancada por Aku Aku em uma prisão subterrânea devido à sua natureza maléfica. Vários milênios depois de sua prisão, Uka Uka recrutados Doctor Cortex para cumprir seu desejo de escravizar a humanidade, só para ter Doctor Cortex perder os cristais e as pedras preciosas, e ter a sua estação espacial destruída. Naughty Dog erahttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=3Editar Bater Bandicoot 3: Warpedhttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=4Editar Os destroços da estação espacial em ruínas, eventualmente, crash-terras sobre a Terra, destruindo a prisão subterrânea e, finalmente, libertar Uka Uka. Chateado com falha Cortex para recuperar os cristais e as pedras preciosas, Uka Uka recrutas Doctor Nefarious Tropy, que criou o Time Twister, que lhes permitirão coletar os cristais e as pedras preciosas em seus lugares originais. Quando Bater intervém e destrói o Time Twister, Uka Uka está preso dentro de uma prisão do tempo com o doutor Cortex e N. Tropy, que foram transformadas em bebês e estão puxando e esticando ele. era Traveller's Taleshttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=5Editar Bater Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortexhttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=6Editar http://images.wikia.com/crashban/images/5/5d/Uka_Uka.pngUka Uka como visto no Bater Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex''Adicionada PorKrazyKat Em ''Bater Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex , Uka Uka e Cortex repreende o resto dos vilões de sua impressionante do que o mal menor produtividade. Fed acima com a incompetência Cortex, Uka Uka conclui que, se a dominação global é sempre ser alcançado, Bater devem ser manuseados com pessoal. Decidido a usar o novo Cortex super-arma para acabar com Bater Bandicoot, ele revive os Elementais para atuar como super-arma de fonte de energia e trazê-lo à vida. Quando aprisiona Bater os Elementais, derrota o super-arma, e leva-lo ao seu lado, Uka Uka tem Cortex responsável e dispara uma explosão de energia para ele com raiva, mas ao fazer isso faz com que sua construção de estação espacial recentemente à sobrecarga, obrigando Cortex e Uka Uka para evacuar. Suas terras pod escapar nas profundezas da Antártida, deixando os dois em uma folha de gelo.ao lado foto de uka-uka em crash bandicoot:the wrath of cortex. Bater Twinsanityhttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=7Editar Em Cr Bater Twinsanity [[|http://images.wikia.com/crashban/images/1/17/Ukaukatwinsanity.jpgUka Uka Em Bater TwinsanityAdicionada PorCrashfreak99]] cinzas Twinsanity , Uka Uka está livre de ser congelado em uma parede de gelo, mas fica enfurecido ao ver que Cortex fez uma parceria com Bater a fim de derrotar os Gêmeos do Mal, e se transforma em uma Titan de Gelo, a fim de lutar contra os dois elas. Quando ele for derrotado, Uka Uka tenta voar para longe, mas Aku Aku o detém e informa-lhe sobre o mal "Twins enredo para destruir a Terra. Contrapondo-se ao fato de que alguém está tentando destruir o mundo (um trabalho que ele acredita que é seu), Uka Uka temporariamente equipas com seu irmão gêmeo para lutar contra os Twins, só para ambos, para ser derrotado pelos Gêmeos a capacidade de controlar a realidade. Ele protege e Nina Cortex para o resto do jogo. Radical Entertainment erahttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=8Editar Bater of the Titanshttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=9Editar Em Bater do Titans , Uka Uka ensina Doctor Cortex de um novo processo chamado de "mutações Mojo", que usa uma substância mágica conhecida como Mojo se transformar qualquer criatura viva em um servo fiel de Cortex.No Templo da Zoom, Uka Uka deixa Doctor Cortex para destruir Bater e Aku Aku, enquanto ele retorna à base com uma enorme quantidade de Mojo roubado e Coco Bandicoot no reboque. Quando o córtex não consegue derrotar Bater, Uka Uka fica furioso e anuncia que ele está substituindo o doutor Cortex, para grande choque de seus asseclas. Em um laboratório na gigante árvore ilha, Uka Uka expressa seu alívio com a maior competência Nina Cortex, mas começa a sentir a presença de Aku Aku próxima e decide ficar no laboratório e matar Bater Bandicoot si mesmo. Uka Uka confronta Bater como o penúltimo chefe usando Cortex Evolvo Médico-Ray em si mesmo, dando-lhe um corpo gigantesco feito de madeira da árvore. Quando o Evolvo-Ray é destruído, Uka Uka alega que ele vai rir por último, como Nina está prestes a lançar o Doominator, ameaçando a existência de Wumpa Island. Uka Uka está ausente na versão Nintendo DS do jogo. Bater: Mind Over Mutanthttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=10Editar Em Bater: Mind Over Mutant , Uka Uka é subjugado e colocado em uma máquina de ordenha pelo doutor Neo Córtex e Nitrus Brio, mas ele pode ser usado como uma fonte da Mojo negativa necessária para controlar os que utilizam o produzido em massa do dispositivo NV, sendo alimentados continuamente bolo durante este tempo ((Cortex diz que ele nunca terá outra chance de ter bolo)). Ele é finalmente libertado por Bater e Aku Aku, e promete levar os dois para a nova estação espacial Cortex se seus ossos mágicos são devolvidos a ele. Quando esta tarefa estiver concluída, Uka Uka mantém sua promessa e teias Bater e Aku Aku para a estação espacial Cortex como um ato de vingança contra Cortex. Se ele falou depois de ser libertado, ele dá Bater um mini-jogo para ser concluído. Spin-offshttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=11Editar Bater Racing Teamhttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=12Editar http://images.wikia.com/crashban/images/6/64/Uka_Uka_CTR.pngUka Uka, como aparece nos Bater Racing Team''Adicionada PorKoala Kong Fan Uka Uka aparece no ''Bater Racing Team como um tutor para os personagens Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny e Dingodile, dando-lhes dicas e truques úteis durante o jogo. Ele também aparece como um power-up durante as corridas, protegendo os caracteres (junto com Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Joe Komodo, Potoroo Pinstripe e Doctor Nefarious Tropy) de todos os ataques e obstáculos ao mesmo tempo dando-lhes um impulso de velocidade.No entanto, ele não pode proteger os personagens de abismos e águas profundas. Bater Bashhttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=13Editar Em Bater Bash , a fim de resolver sua luta constante com Aku Aku, Uka Uka convocação Cortex, Brio, Tiny, Dingodile, Kong de Koala e Roo Rilla, como parte de uma disputa entre seus jogadores contra Aku Aku, Uka Uka é depois obrigado a renunciar Tiny e Dingodile para Aku Aku equipe até mesmo fora do número de jogadores entre them.In o mini-jogo de pânico Melt ele derrete o gelo com um laser vermelho para bater jogadores fora. Bater Bandicoot: The Huge Adventurehttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=14Editar Uka Uka Cortex supervisiona a trama do médico para diminuir o tamanho da Terra no Bater Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure . Na introdução deste Cortex esconde jogo na frente de Uka Uka e espelha a cena de introdução de Warped. Bater Bandicoot 2: N-Trancedhttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=15Editar Frustrado com a derrota de Córtex no Bater Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure , Uka Uka confia Doctor Nefarious Tropy e N. Trance com um plano para recrutar os bandicoots para seu lado. Quando Trance e Tropy são derrotados, Uka Uka promete o bandicoots um adversário real no futuro. Bater Nitro Karthttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=16Editar Uka Uka reprisa seu papel de Bater Racing Team em Bater Nitro Kart , dando conselhos úteis e agindo como um power-up para os personagens Neo Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny Tiger e N. Tropy. Sua ira do modelo córtex é usado na manual. Bater Bang Boom!http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=17Editar Uka Uka tem uma aparição no Bater Boom Bang! como purchasable power-up. Característicashttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=18Editar Personalidadehttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=19Editar Uka Uka é um vilão psicopata com um ego inflado, acreditando que ele é superior ao ponto que muitas vezes ele se refere a si mesmo como "O Grande Uka Uka" nos jogos anteriores, embora doutor Neo Cortex e Nefasto Tropy também se referiu a ele da mesma forma . Apesar disso, ele é capaz de generosidade rara, ou seja, quando ele poupa a vida Cortex após Cortex inadvertidamente o liberta com as ruínas de sua estação espacial. Em contraste, ele parece respeitar Nefarious Tropy para sua maior competência relativa. Uka Uka grande parte debruça-se sobre seu irmão Aku Aku, a quem ele vê como fraca. Está implícito no Bater of the Titans que ele tenha caído em uma "espiral vergonha" devido a suas perdas constantes e que uma depressão mais cedo o levou a participar em bulimia. Afirma-se também que ele é extremamente auto-consciente sobre sua falta de um corpo. Enquanto o propósito da autopercepção de Uka Uka é conquistar ou destruir o mundo, ele está disposto a salvar temporariamente a partir de outras ameaças como ele considera o ato "seu trabalho". Na maioria de suas aparições, ele procura realizar isso através da obtenção de energia dos Cristais ou Power Gems. Após Bater inevitavelmente frustra seus planos, Uka Uka culpa Cortex para o seu fracasso e as tentativas de assalto magicamente ele, um exemplo de sua tendência a culpar os outros por seus próprios erros. Ele é também uma máscara de mandão, rabugento, ranzinza, arrogante e mal humorado. Aparência externahttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=20Editar Apesar de ser o irmão ranzinza de Aku Aku, Uka Uka é muito diferente dele em termos de aparência física. Uka Uka é geralmente maior do que seu irmão gêmeo e sua "pele" é de cor negra em contraste com Aku Aku marrom. Enquanto Aku Aku possui um cavanhaque verde, Uka Uka ostenta uma barba vermelha grande, que se torna uma cor acastanhada em jogos posteriores. Essa barba é, obviamente, ausente em Bater dos Titãs , em que Uka Uka não tem o maxilar inferior precisava de possuir um. Seu nariz é pequeno e retangular, ao contrário de Aku longo e pontudo, nariz Aku. Por último, enquanto Aku Aku tem 5:56 penas acompanha a sua cabeça, Uka Uka esportes três ossos: um é amarrado na testa, e dois são vistos pendurados em cordas de ambos os lados da sua pessoa (apesar de não balançar com seus movimentos até''Bater Twinsanity'' ). Outra característica notável é a faixa amarela localizada na testa. Em Bater do Titans , Uka Uka é mostrado ter sofrido uma reformulação drástica, assemelhando-se um vermelho grande crânio com dentes pontiagudos, sobrancelhas grandes, os alunos brancos, e uma mandíbula inferior ausente. Os ossos sobre a sua pessoa também duplicou, passando de três para seis, com três ossos pendurados em grande como apêndices pena em cada um de seus lados. Habilidadeshttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=21Editar Uka Uka muitas partes do irmão de suas habilidades, como o vôo ea capacidade de proteger seu portador. É insinuada no Bater Bandicoot 3: Warped que ele pode possuir o seu portador, como mostra a reação Cortex para Uka Uka ser removido de seu rosto, o que é mais acentuado na versão japonesa do jogo, em que o doutor Cortex e Uka é seiyûs Uka falar de suas linhas junto ao Cortex está usando Uka Uka. Não faria sentido que Uka Uka é capaz de 'Jack' e possuir pessoas parecido com seu irmão de Aku Aku habilidade em Bater do Titans e Bater: Mind Over Mutant . a principal habilidade ofensiva Uka Uka é uma volts de energia em pequena que muitas vezes ele usa para punir o doutor Cortex. Ele também pode criar um corpo fora artificial de matéria ou energia através do contato físico, como mostrado na Twinsanity Bater e Bater dos Titãs , em que Uka Uka reúne corpos para fora do gelo e da Ilha Wumpa árvore, respectivamente. No entanto, esse partes do corpo qualquer fraqueza de seus componentes que, por exemplo, o seu gelo corpo é vulnerável ao fogo. Retratoshttp://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=22Editar Na versão em Inglês da série, Uka Uka é dublado por Clancy Brown (que também dublou doutor Neo Cortex) de''Bater Bandicoot 3: Warped'' para Bater Nitro Kart . Na versão em Inglês do Bater Twinsanity , ele é dublado por Alex Fernandes, que também expressou Farmer Ernest no mesmo jogo. A partir de Bater dos Titãs , ele é dublado por John DiMaggio (que já manifestou Tiny Tiger em Bater Nitro Kart ) na versão em Inglês da série. Na versão francesa da série, ele é dublado por Christian Pelissier no Bater Bandicoot 3: Warped , Bater Racing Team''e ''Bater Bash e é dublado por Laurent Nervest de Bater do Titans em diante. Na versão japonesa da série, ele é dublado por Ryūzaburō Ōtomo de Bater Bandicoot 3: Warped para Bater Twinsanity . Trivialidades http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uka_Uka&action=edit&section=23Editar *Uka Uka é o primeiro personagem que não Aku Aku para sempre realizar uma "assistência" papel na série de continuidade principal. (Isso é mostrado na Twinsantity sempre que for convocado pelo córtex ou Nina. Ele também é uma opção de assistência no CTR e CNK, mas esses não são os jogos continuidade principal, eles são derivados.) *"Uka" é búlgaro de "Evil", que significa que o seu nome "Uka Uka" significa "Evil". *Uka Uka, sempre que convocado pelo jogador em Twinsanity, profere o canto mesmo Aku Aku tem sempre que for convocado. É completamente possível que Aku Aku, Uka Uka e Papu Papu são da mesma tribo já não só as três partes caracteres a mesma língua, mas Uka usa o mesmo modo de comunicação que Aku faz, através da máscara. Além disso, Aku é um "curandeiro", um nativo comum considerado um sábio.Desde Uka é seu irmão, o que implica que os irmãos são da mesma tribo. Uma vez que ambos são espíritos que residem em máscaras agora, Papu é provavelmente um descendente de sua tribo, uma vez que já estão mortos. *Uka Uka Aku Aku é soletrado para trás.